


dreamers have no place in war

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [36]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this business, there are people who will kill her. Not because of anything she's done, or who she is —but because of her team. Because of Cobb, of Eames, of Saito.</p><p>Because of Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreamers have no place in war

**Author's Note:**

> Title: dreamers have no place in war  
> Fandom: Inception  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: slightly dark  
> Pairings: Arthur/Ariadne  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 285  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Inception, Ariadne/Arthur, she's not used to having enemies

People have always been fond of Ariadne. She's tiny and cute, and she knows it. Most days, she even likes it.

But she's a criminal now, and not at all a _femme fatale_. She's more like the _femme fatale_ 's adorable little sister, the one that even bad guys can't bring themselves to hurt.

Eames has taught her how to work what she does have. Arthur gave her lessons about knives and guns and making every hit count, using strength against her attackers, because there was almost no way anyone smaller than her would be involved in any struggle.

All of them, even Cobb and Yusuf, have given her a list of known enemies. People to watch out for, if she's staying in this business. People they had better not catch her working with.

In this business, there are people who will kill her. Not because of anything she's done, or who she is —but because of her team. Because of Cobb, of Eames, of Saito.

Because of Arthur.

Because they are the best, and have left broken people in their wake, and she'd known Arthur was dangerous from the moment they met. But to see it writ plainly on white paper is… so final.

 _This is your life now_ , Arthur told her, demonstrating the proper way to use a butter knife to gut a man. _You need to be prepared for every eventuality_.

She kisses him, sometimes, and expects a blade across her throat. She wonders how long until he leaves her behind as a liability—or kills her so she doesn't become one.

Architects, even good ones, are a dime a dozen in this business, and Arthur is the best at what he does.


End file.
